My Wish
by Kourui
Summary: Sequel to Kimi no Tonari. Sixteen years into the future Miyo gets the letter her mother gave to her. What does it say? r+r *Complete*


My Wish

A young woman with Prussian blues eyes and dark brown hair ran down the halls of a palace. Giggles escaped her lips as she entered a room, where she saw a man in his late thirties. Quickly with a smile she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck while pressing her cheek to his. 

            The man laughed as he felt the woman pressing her cheeks to his. "So, how much will it cost me now?" He asked half teasing and half serious. The woman behind him was so much like her mother yet at the same time like him. Only on certain times will she act like her uncle. 

            The girl pouted. "Oh dad." She spoke. "Can't I give you a hug?"

            The man chuckled. "Of course Miyo. But you usually ask for something after wards." He explained with a slight tease as he leaned towards his daughter's hug. It has been sixteen years since the death of his love and since the birth of his daughter. Only she had received her father's love and no other woman. She was the only one who received his emotions. Well, sometimes he did show it to the others but it was rare.

            Miyo giggled. "Oh dad, you know me so well but there's no expense. Well not what I want anyways."         

            Heero raised an eyebrow and looked at her through the corners of his eyes. "Oh? How so?" 

            "Well, I'm sixteen now…"

            "Yes?" He spoke with slight suspicion. 

            "I'm responsible to take care of my self…"

            Heero hid his smile, as he knew where it was going. "And you want a boyfriend?" he finished her question cutting to the chase. 

            "Well yea. Is it ok?" She asked with a bit hesitation. She knew how her father could get at times when he disapprove of something and she didn't like seeing him like that. Of course she knew who her dad and his friends really were. The most famous gundam pilots to ever live and her aunt and her friends were the famous senshi! She was proud to live in a family like this. They all staid together and helped one another. She was truly awed when she found out with the rest of the kids. 

            Heero sighed silently to himself. He knew this day would come anyway but he didn't it would be this soon. He had watched and raised Miyo, with the help of the others, into a beautiful woman. So of course the guys would be asking her. "I don't see the problem." 

            Miyo squealed to her father's dismay as he winced. "Miyo." He spoke irritated. 

            Miyo only smirked and kissed his cheek. "You love me."

            Heero rolled his eyes as a sigh escape his lips. "Of course."

            The brunette giggled and let go of the man. "Thank you dad." she said as she turned to walk into her room. "Oh and Juro is coming over soon!" She announced before rushing into her room to escape her father's glare. 

            But Heero didn't do anything but rolled his eyes. He knew Juro was her best friend but the man was getting on his nerves. Whenever he was around his daughter he would catch him looking at her. He didn't like it one bit. But he refused to interfere knowing his daughter would be crossed with him and not to mention Juro was Rei and Wufei's eldest son. 

            Slowly Heero stood up and walked to his room closing the door behind him. He moved to his bed and sighed as he sat on the left side of it. A night table close by the bed had two frames sitting on top of it. One was with him and five year old Miyo in his arms. Both were sleeping. He had found out Duo had taken the picture; though angry at the time Heero was really happy Duo took the picture. The other picture showed Makoto in a beautiful green dress smiling gorgeously. Ami had found the picture in Mako's belongings and gave it to him. 

            Heero turned to pick up the picture and stared at it for a long time. "I did what you asked me to Mako." He whispered. "She's all grown up and just like you." When his vision started to blur he looked up to the window and tried blinking the tears away but that only made it fall. 

            "Dad?" Miyo's voice was heard before, she knocked on the door. 

            Heero quickly dried his tears away and placed the frame back just in time before the door opened. "What is it?" He asked her as he stood up.

            Miyo frowned when he had spoke. She knew something was wrong but knowing how he is with sharing she decided not to ask him. "I just wanted to say Juro is here. We're heading over to where the others are." She announced softly. "Dad come with us, please?" 

            Heero smiled before kissing her forehead. "Go ahead. I'll come later."

            Miyo narrowed her eyes. "Are you just saying that?" She asked him with suspicion. 

            Heero chuckled. "You have my word." 

            The brunette smiled brightly and kissed her father's cheek before running out of the room. 

            Heero sighed once more before turning to face the picture again. With a sudden turn he was out the door to go where all the others usually gather. He smiled at the thought of how Miyo would be shocked once she reached there. They had pretended to forget her birthday while some just wished her a happy birthday and moved on to their daily routine. He had asked for one of them to take her down there where the surprise laid. Juro had willingly offered to do it. 

~  ^ ~  ^ ~ ^ ~

            "Ju-kun, how come everyone's acting weird today?" Miyo asked as she turned to face her long time friend. 

            Juro turned to face her with a slight frown. Juro had his father's facial structure and eyes while he had his mother's hair. He had recently cut his hair shoulder length. Unlike his mother he had no bangs. Juro was only one year younger than Miyo but didn't look it. "What do you mean?"

            "Well today I just turned sixteen and nobody is talking to me." She frowned at the thought while they both turned a corner. "My dad's acting weird too and I just don't know what's going on."

            "How is your dad acting weird?"

            "First of all when I opened the door he didn't tell me I was suppose to wait until he told me it was okay to come in and you know he always does that with a serious expression but today he just brushed it off. And when he told me something his voice was strained." She explained as she looked down. 

            "Maybe he just misses you're mother." Juro suggested with a concerned look.

            "I just wish he wasn't so closed up when it comes to telling me if he's hurting. I mean I miss her too and I don't even know her yet I still go to him for comfort." She sighed. 'I just wish he would come to me instead of putting me in the dark.' She added silently. 

            "Guys can't share things like that, like you girls can Miyo. We find it hard." He told her. "Just give him time. He'll come around I mean my father did." 

            At the mention of Wufei Miyo laughed. Wufei had long time calling women weak and stupid along with the 'injustice' statements. But then again they all changed. Sixteen years was a long time to change. "Thanks for cheering me up Ju-kun." Miyo said with a grateful smile. "Now come on!" She grabbed his hand missing the blush on her friend's cheeks, she ran towards a room in front of them all the way in the end. Once in, Miyo stopped as her eyes widen. 

            "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone yelled all at once. 

            "Oh my god." The sixteen year old gasped surprised. 

            "Happy birthday Miyo." A nodded voice said. 

            Turning around Miyo looked at a smirking Heero as her tears blurred her vision. She ran to him and incased him in a hug. "Dad, thank you!"

            Heero returned her hug before releasing her. "Surprised?"

            The brunette nodded. "I thought you all forgot." She spoke as she wiped her tears away. 

            "No way I would forget my favorite niece's birthday." Duo spoke as he grinned, gaining her attention. 

            Neo Queen Serenity rolled her eyes and jabbed him in the ribs. "That's because she's your only niece."

            Duo grinned. "Someone's jealous." 

            "Dad, mom, please don't." A petite girl spoke. Unlike her parents the girl had short dirty blonde hair. Her cobalt eyes looked at them with slight embarrassment.

            "Oh hush, Mieko." Duo spoke jokingly as he headed towards his niece and hugged her. "Happy birthday sweetie." He whispered in her ears before letting her go. One after another they all hugged Miyo and wished her a happy birthday before the party between family and friends commenced. 

            Hours later Rei walked up to the king of the earth. "Duo I think its time you give it to her." She whispered. The two of them were amongst the adult while the kids were on the other side of the room. 

            Ami nodded silently. "Mako did request you give it to her on her birthday."

            "Why can't Heero do it?" Duo asked. "I mean it is his daughter."  

            Trowa agreed. "I agree with you Duo but Mako did ask you to give it to her. Where is it anyway?"

            Duo pulled the envelop from on of his pockets and set it on the tabled. "I brought it with me. I thought I was going to give it to Heero." He looked up at him. "She was your love and Miyo is your daughter Heero I have no right to give it to her." He whispered. "You do it."

            Heero nodded slightly before taking the letter in his hand. "I'll give it to her tonight." 

~  ^ ~  ^ ~ ^ ~

            Miyo was in her room ready for bed when a knock on her door was heard. She giggled before saying. "You can come in dad!" She smiled at him as he stepped in. She suddenly went all professional as she spoke. "So what can I do for you?"

            Heero looked at her with an eyebrow up, question ally, but his only response as her laughter. "Miyo I think you spent to much time with Keiko." He said referring to Minako and Quatre's daughter. 

            The young woman simply shrugged. "Well she is my friend." She said. "But really dad, is there something you want to talk to me about?" 

            "There is one thing." He whispered as he sat down as he looked down at the envelop in his hands. 

            Miyo frowned when she looked at her father. His expression had changed from amused to sorrow. Slowly she walked up to him and sat by his side. Her left hand was placed on his shoulder. "Dad what's wrong?"

            Heero shook his head. "Nothing is wrong Miyo." He spoke as he turned to look at her. "You're mother asked Duo to give this to you." He whispered as he handed her the envelope. "But he told me to give it to you Miyo. Read it before you go to bed." He told her before he kissed her forehead and slowly left the room.

            Miyo stared at the letter for a very long time scared. She didn't know what to do. Should she read it now like her father said or should she read it when she felt less nervous? Miyo only knew her mother by what she was told and by pictures. She had never heard her voice nor meet her. She wanted so much to have her around that sometimes it hurt to think about her. 

            Slowly with shaky hands she tore open the envelope and unfolded the letter. 'She has a beautiful handwriting.' She thought as she looked at the words neatly written. 'Here goes nothing.' She silently gulped before she started reading. :

_Dear Miyo,_

_            Happy birthday sweetheart. I hope you have a sweet sixteen-year. I'm sorry I'm not with you Miyo but I wish I were. Not one night had I not dreamed of how you would look like. Chocolate color hair with greenish-blue eyes. I'm not even close am I?_

            Miyo shook her head as she tried to stop the tears from gathering. "I have daddy's eyes." She said as if talking to her mother.  

            _Oh well, but I can dream ne? I'm sure Heero hasn't told you much about me has he? I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't. I know it's hard on him and I'm sorry I couldn't be there with him. I know he needs someone but is unwilling to say. Miyo, I'm writing you this letter so you can know more about me. I'll start from beginning. _

_            I know you've seen my pictures so I will not explain how I look. Anyway, when I was little my parents died from a plan crash and my older brother by few seconds was taken away from me. Leaving me all alone and fearing airplanes. I kind of lost track of who I was for a while. Fighting anyone that challenges me in anyway form. I was soon kicked out of school because of this and sent to Usagi's school. You know her as Neo queen serenity I presume. There I met her Ami-chan, and Rei-chan (Although she didn't go to that school.) We became good friends as time past on and soon we met up with Minako-chan. The five of us are known as the sailor senshi guardians of the earth and our planets. I am Jupiter. The protective one. Many years pass by and we constantly find ourselves fighting for the world and our lives until we defeated Galaxia or other known as chaos. _

_            In exactly two years I met your father and his friends in college. At first I have to say that he was one arrogant cold bastard, but once I got more time to know him I found my self falling in love with him. Duo, my brother, had told me the he was known as the perfect soldier when we told them who we really were. At first I was against it but I had no choice. That was when I learned the identities of the gundam pilots. I had never dreamed of falling in love with your father but I did and I still continue to love him. _

_            At first I thought this love was a one sided love. One that I only contributed in. It pained me to think of it as that. But Heero gave me no choice. He was cold and distant for a long time until slowly he started opening up to me. I was very content to know he was finally started to trust me. I had hope that he will tell me one day that he loves me. As the time went by he had still never told me. Though I could see it in his eyes. I just wanted him to say it. I didn't know what was so hard in saying those three words but I learned that he was struggling._

_            You see, your father was once known as the perfect soldiers. One who erases emotions within him. He was struggling to not lose who he was. Never in his life had he had to deal with such emotions and I for one am proud for showing him it. He had never had anyone show him love so it was new to him. I only understood this when he had asked me if we could talk. That day you were conceived Miyo._

_            Oh Miyo, I wish I could hold you. It really pains me to know that I would never get to know you or that I would never hold you or comfort you, even spoil you. If I could be there I would. The doctor told me there would be severe complication in birth and if I didn't give you up I would die. But honey the thought of killing my own child was something I would never dream of doing and I don't regret that decision. I love you so much Miyo._

_            Take care of your father for me please and take care of yourself. I hope you have a wonderful life and never have to go through what I had went through. You're my joy Miyo and I know Heero feels the same. _

_With great love, _

_Mommy_

_P.S. look inside the envelope._

            Miyo sniffed as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand She flipped to another page and gasped as two smaller rectangular paper fell on her lap. Picking them up she stared at Mako who was eight months pregnant with Heero holding her from the back. Both persons were smiling happily. She looked at the other picture to see her mother in her mid teen clothed in a sailor fuku. Turning back to the envelope, she looked inside it and gasped as she saw something. Tipping the envelope a pair of rose earrings fell into her hand. "Beautiful." She whispered as she looked at it in awe before she put it on. 

            Standing up she walked to the door with letter and pictures in hand, and met her father in his room. He was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling. "Dad?" She whispered before lying next to him with her head on his chest. "Do you miss her?"

            Heero stared more closely at the ceiling when he heard his daughter's question. He sighed deeply before placing a hand on her shoulder. "Yes." He whispered. "You look so much like her. I see her in you every time I look at you Miyo." 

            Silent tears escaped from Miyo's eyes. "Really?"

            Heero nodded. "I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true." He spoke quietly. "Sleep Miyo, sleep." 

            "I wish I could meet her daddy. I wish she was here with us." Miyo whispered before her eyes closed. 

            A single tear ran down Heero's cheek as he looked at his side. "I know." He whispered before closing his eyes. 

            Suddenly a dim light appeared in the room that caught Heero's attention and formed into a person. His eyes widen when he saw a ghost like figure of a woman. Here eyes rested on the young woman in his arms before her gaze moved to his. She smiled at him before she disappeared. 

            "Mako."  

~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~

Author's Note: Hi, a little sequel for Kimi no Tonari. I hope you like it. 


End file.
